


Stardust

by purplesocrates



Series: Spacedogs [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spacedogs, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: First time writing spacedogs. Just watched 'Adam' and this happened."Everybody leaves. My Dad. Beth. Even me. I left. My old life I left it. Left my friend. Left my house. Left Beth."Nigel edges closer to him, slowly but confidently. He makes a point of meeting his eyes even though he knows Adam hates it. He can feel Adam curling into himself, closing himself off into a ball, it's a ball that Nigel adores to see unravel. This bristled uncomfortableness being unfurled is his favourite thing, he lives to see it. He understands it."I leave but I always come back."  He is so close now, when he is this close the dance begins and Adam moves away and Nigel moves closer, his eyes never leave Adam who can feel his gaze like a burn. "





	

"Everybody leaves. My Dad. Beth. Even me. I left. My old life I left it. Left my friend. Left my house. Left Beth."

Nigel edges closer to him, slowly but confidently. He makes a point of meeting his eyes even though he knows Adam hates it. He can feel Adam curling into himself, closing himself off into a ball, it's a ball that Nigel adores to see unravel. This bristled uncomfortableness being unfurled is his favourite thing, he lives to see it. He understands it. 

"I leave but I always come back." He is so close now, when he is this close the dance begins and Adam moves away and Nigel moves closer, his eyes never leave Adam who can feel his gaze like a burn. 

"One day you won't though. I won't." Nigel stops he has missed a step, he has missed a neurone firing this upsets him. "Like dad."

"Oh." Adam means death, he thinks dying would stop him, it wouldn't. "I can't die don't you know that? Even if I could I would still come back and find you."

"That makes no sense. You will die and I will die. All things die."

Nigel moves closer again but Adam doesn't move away this time, he realises this dance is new, just when he thought he had learned all of the steps Adam surprises him. "I will always come back." Nigel reaches to touch Adam's hair, he does this slowly and deliberately so Adam can see and anticipate his movements. He knows there should be no sudden movements, Adam likes warning. Nigel is very graceful and Adam likes that he only disturbs the air around them as much as he needs to and no more. Adam knows Nigel is a coil and that he could be a tornado if he wanted to be, but for Adam he is a calm breeze. Adam knows this because he is the same, he understands. 

"What if I die?"

"You could never die." Nigel gently runs one of his fingers through Adams curls. "You are too beautiful, my gorgeous spaceman. Your soul would float around amongst the stars and I would look up at the night sky until I found you."

"How would you reach me?"

"My clever, gorgeous spaceman you would reach me. You would find me."

"What you say makes no sense. It's a story."

"How does the story make you feel?" Nigel had moved his other hand very slowly to cup Adam's cheek, he could feel the soft skin underneath his fingers.

Adam tilted his head into Nigel's hand and smiled, "it makes me feel loved."

Nigel felt something explode inside his chest, "can I kiss you Adam?"

"Yes Nigel."

He leans in pulling Adam's face close to his and kisses him, he likes to be slowly kissed at first which Nigel loves. He likes to take his time with Adam to appreciate and record every gentle nuance of his face. It's all part of the unfurling Nigel likes to make happen. He wants Adam to feel he is the centre of Nigel's attention because he is. He is the centre of Nigel's world and has been since the moment he met him. Slowly Adam allows Nigel to deepen the kiss he is always surprised and amazed that Nigel can understand when Adam is ready for this to happen. Nigel always seems to understand his thoughts often before he has thought them. 

Adam likes the way Nigel is so gentle with him, the way he skirts his fingers over Adam's skin as if he testing the temperature of water. He likes the way his tongue feels against his, it gently touches his and it always feels like the first time, as if Nigel is tasting a rare dish that he will only ever get to taste once in his life and he needs to remember. 

They always start like this Adam trying to get away from Nigel's intensity, it overwhelms him sometimes and he finds it hard to breathe. Then Nigel always finds him, edges closer and closer until they share the same space and Adam remembers that they always share the same space. When Nigel inevitably picks him up, he wraps his legs around Nigel's strong waist, and carries Adam while kissing him gently and whispering his name like a prayer to the bedroom, he doesn't feel overwhelmed he feels like he was falling and Nigel caught him. 

He knows in that moment, he understands exactly what Nigel meant. He sees stardust mingling in the darkness of space, falling slowly to the earth for Nigel to find and pick up.


End file.
